


Manic Moves and Drowsy Dreams

by moldypeaches



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (kinda), Family, Five shows up for like a second, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, If you ship incest you are shit under my boot, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moldypeaches/pseuds/moldypeaches
Summary: “Allison thinks for only a moment and makes a decision right then and there, ‘Are you busy today?’”Klaus and Allison spend the day together.





	Manic Moves and Drowsy Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this plot really got away from me, so hopefully it’s not too boring or slow. I rarely write anything other than academic papers, so forgive me for any glaring issues. 
> 
> Not beta read or anything, criticism is so extremely welcome. Timeline wise, who knows. All that has to be known is that it’s after the apocalypse, Five is still a kid cause I think it’s funny, and everything’s good and chill. 
> 
> Title and song referenced is Hall&Oates “Out of Touch”
> 
> Anyway I love Allison but I don’t think I’m good at writing her, I don’t even think I’m that good at writing Klaus, but who knows. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

Waking up was slow, but that comforting sort of slow, quiet and satisfied. With a contented sigh Allison realizes she’s woken late enough that the sun is no longer on the horizon, and though it’s obviously not mid-day, she knows it’s not exactly five in the morning either.

 

She’s taking her time to actually get out of bed. Honestly, she’s got nothing planned for the day, it doesn’t hurt to take things leisurely every so often.

 

That is until she hears the muted synth beats of Hall & Oates sound through the walls of her room.

 

Allison huffs as she finally hauls herself out of her childhood bed. Picking up a silk robe left on her chair, she wraps it around herself as she opens the door to be greeted by sound of the cheesy lyrics and tones reverberating throughout the hallway.

 

It’s coming out from Klaus’s open bedroom.

 

You know what? She shouldn’t have expected anything else.

 

She makes her way to the entrance, now taking in the full scene.

 

The source of the music is right next to Klaus’s bed in the form of a large boxy stereo, and the man himself is lazily dancing, not having noticed his audience. Allison thinks he had just got out of a bath, with hair wet and already starting to curl up. He’s not wearing a shirt, instead a damp towel is laid over his back like a shawl. It looks like he was half finished dressing due to a pair of black leggings and a mid-thigh purple leather skirt that looks like it was a pain to get on.

 

Allison can feel the small grin grow on her face.

 

Shimmying his shoulders to the beat, Klaus finally notices Allison leaning on the inside of his door frame, and goes to lower the volume as he flops down on his bed.

 

“My dear Al,” His tone light and grin quick. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

Her nose lets out a huff and her shoulders shrug in tandem with an easy smile. “Nothing, I just uh,” She realizes at least half of their other siblings would have probably already yelled at Klaus to turn the music down. “Where is everyone?”

 

Klaus takes in a breath through his nose and his eyebrows reach up, looking as thoughtful as Klaus can look, “Well, if I remember correctly, I think Diego is hanging out at his go-to boxing haunt, Vanya had to leave for an early lesson, aaand I think Luther is out sulking somewhere. Maybe he finally took my advice and is feeding pigeons in the park or something.” He ends the recount with a somewhat dramatic shrug, hands fanning out. “Who knows where Five is, probably in his secret lair doing whatever little Einsteins do.”

 

“Is Ben here?” Even after a couple months, she’s still trying to get used to the whole Ben situation.

 

“Nope, off reading I’m pretty sure.” He gives a smaller shrug.

 

Allison thinks for only a moment and makes a decision right then and there, “Are you busy today?”

 

Klaus pulls at an imaginary sleeve and looks at his bare wrist as if a watch was around it. “Hm, look like my schedule is clear.” His arms fall onto his stomach. “Why? You finally taking me to Disneyland?” He gives her a small chuckle.

 

“You wanna go out for breakfast?” Her arms are crossed but the funny smirk is clear on her face. “Or brunch, whatever the time is.”

 

Klaus purses his lips, and Allison thinks he looks surprised at the invitation, which she scolds herself for. They need to hangout more, just the two of them.

 

“As much as I’d love to hun, I only have about five bucks to my name right now.” He’s looking at her like a parent explaining why they can’t buy a toy to their kid. Allison finds herself not feeling demeaned; it’s just how Klaus is.

 

Speaking of which, maybe she should try looking into jobs he might be interested in.

 

Wait no, that’s an idea for another day.

 

Getting back to the subject at hand. “No worries, it’s my treat.”

 

He instantly beams and pushes himself off the bed, heading towards his overflowing dresser drawers. “Well if you insist, then it would be just be rude for me to refuse, no?”

 

Allison can feel the fondness on her face.

 

“Yeah, well, you keep doing what you’re doing, I’m gonna get ready and we can meet downstairs.” She pushes herself of the door frame.

 

Last thing she sees before walking back down the hall is an “okay” hand sign sent her way.

 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

They weather ends up being shittier than she thought it was; the clouds had rolled in while she had been getting ready and the two siblings opened the front door only to be greeted by light drizzling.

 

With coats on and umbrellas in hand, they decide to walk to the nearest diner, anyway.

 

Klaus hooks his arm in her elbow on the way there, whether simply a sign of affection or if he felt the need to be balanced, Allison was happy.

 

The diner is, as expected, somewhat busy, and as the two walk in, the chatter and conversation fills their ears. They end up at a two-person booth in front of a window, quickly acknowledged by a waitress who sets down some water, and leaves them to decide what they’d like.

 

Allison has an eye on the huevos rancheros when Klaus speaks up.

 

“So what’s with the sudden outing?” He’s leaning half of his body over the table, coat thrown into the booth, thus revealing a dark blue shoulderless sweater that honestly looks like could slip off him at any moment. “Big news? Are you pregnant?” He lets out a loud gasp. “Am _I_  pregnant?”

 

She knows he’s joking around, but Allison lets out a scoff, anyway.

 

“I don’t think I need a reason to take my brother out to breakfast.” She goes back to looking at the menu, but under Klaus’s stare she feels herself fidgeting. “Well, we haven’t really hung out together, just the two of us in a while.” She shrugs. “I had an opportunity. I took it.”

 

When she looks up again, she sees Klaus staring at her with a blank look, surprised. He seems to shake himself out of it quickly. “Well, I pride myself in nothing if not my charisma and charm,” He grins. “We can make a day of it, hm? If you’d like, anyway.”

 

He’s trying, which Allison appreciates, now realizing that she hadn’t really thought how the rest of the day would play out.

 

“No yeah, that would be nice.” She gives him a smile.

 

The waitress finds her way to their table, notepad at the ready. “What can I get you two?”

 

Allison goes with the huevos rancheros and an ice tea. Klaus orders a stack of french toast and a coffee.

 

“French toast?” Allison asks, usually he goes straight for the waffles or pancakes.

 

“We all try new things sometimes Al.” He takes a sip of water with his pinky outstretched. “Variation makes life interesting.”

 

Allison just shakes her head with a small laugh.

 

They end up lazily chatting, talking about their week. Allison brings up Claire and how that mess of a situation is still getting figured out, Klaus sympathizes. He ends up talking about some old guys he’s been hanging out with every so often, apparently they’re veterans from some club. She’s confused but doesn’t feel the need to ask questions, as long as he isn't hanging out with regular rave goers or dealers he should be fine. She feels he wouldn’t respond to any questions if she asked, anyway. Klaus had a tendency to keep details to himself.

 

She’s enjoying herself, a lot more than she initially thought. Klaus is how she remembers him–different of course, they’ve all been through their own personal hell–but the same base of the Klaus she knew. He’s fidgety, can’t remain still for too long without switching his crossed legs or fiddling with the packets of jam and half and half, occasionally playing with some dog tags around his neck. His open and easy smile on his face as he lets out the occasional short giggle or sharp laugh. He’s sprawled out in the booth and onto the table, using every bit of room to his advantage, and Allison realizes how much she missed him.

 

He’s been sober for about three months, as far as Allison knows anyway, and it’s already done so much. His smile reaches his clear eyes more often, he continues to be flamboyant and a bit senseless; still carries a lilt to his voice that’s inexplicably Klaus. But there’s control in his motions and a confidence in his gait that wasn’t there before.

 

In the beginning, Allison remembers how bad it was, how miserable he was detoxing and having his powers back full force. She knows he’s still having a hard time, they all know really, but he isn’t the type to address a problem when it’s right in front of his face. Sure he’ll moan and cry over a head cold to make sure everyone knows about how much he’s suffering, but as soon as it comes to trauma he shuts himself up.

In all honesty she’s still not sure why she’s been staying at the mansion for so long, but she knows Klaus is definitely a part of it.

 

Not that she’d ever tell him that, she would hate to see him upset over the possibility of “holding her back”, which she doesn't put on him anyway, she makes her own decisions.

 

They get their food and the chatter quiets down as they eat.

 

Allison comes to realize that Klaus almost eats like a little kid. He cuts up each slice of French toast, attempts to get as many slices onto his fork, and then takes the biggest bite he can, partnered with the occasional sip of coffee. And it’s just so Klaus that Allison doesn’t bother pointing it out.

 

When they’ve finished and start the walk back home, the sky has cleared up and they’re left with the smell after rain. Klaus’s hand finds itself in Allisons elbow again as he rambles about movies they could watch and does she have a good array of nail polish? They giggle and laugh and Klaus talks her into watching My Big Fat Greek Wedding, because he’s sure he’s got a copy hidden somewhere.

 

Once they’re through the house’s entryway, Klaus flings his coat off and rushes to find the nail polish and make-up, they’re going all out, apparently. Allison giggles as she watches her brother stumble up the stairs.

 

When she hears a crash from above her, she moves to the kitchen to make tea.

 

Allison sighs as she goes through the motions, turning on the kettle, setting up two mugs, and waiting for Klaus to come get her once he’s got everything.

 

A blue ripple manifests himself as Five jumps into the room, giving Allison a startle. He ignores her presence as he sets up the coffeemaker.

 

Allison knows her face is incredulous. “Good afternoon to you, too.”

 

He spares her quick glance. “Oh. hi.”

 

“And how are you today Five?” She says, crossing her arms and resting her hip on the counter.

 

“Fine.” He replies, staring at the coffeemaker as if glaring at it will make coffee faster.

 

“You know this is just a lovely conversation we’re having.” She adds, furrowing her eyebrows.

 

“Klaus broke a vase upstairs.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” She says, smiling. “And as long as it was dads, I don’t care.”

 

“Yeah me neither, just letting you know.”

 

Allison nods as the kettle whistles and she pours hot water into the two cups holding tea bags.

 

“What are you two doing, anyway?” Five asks, still avoiding eye contact, waiting for the coffeepot to fill.

 

“Self care,” she replies. “We went out to breakfast and now were staying in to watch movies and paint each other’s nails.”

 

“Sounds like a gas.” He says, monotone.

 

Allison breathes a laugh as she steeps the tea and throws the bags away. “What have you even been up to lately?”

 

“Nothing too important.” He replies, pouring his now finished coffee.

 

“So none of my business?” She chuckles.

 

“You catch on quick.” He raises the mug to her, grabs the entire coffee pot, and jumps out of the room.

 

Just as Allison is finishing putting sugar in milk into the mugs, Klaus rushes into the room with an arm full of blankets. “There you are! Have you seen Five? The little bastard startled me and made me break something.”

 

Allison grabs the mugs with a smile. “I heard, and you just missed him.”

 

Klaus shrugs. “Eh, whatever. Anyway, I’ve got everything set up, is that tea?”

 

“Black with sugar and milk.” She says, keeping pace with him as they leave the kitchen.

 

“Oooh perfect!” He’s practically giddy.

 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

They get through half of My Big Fat Greek Wedding before Klaus insists on painting her nails. He tries to convince (plead) to do her makeup, but she knows what Klaus is like and what she’ll look like by the end, so she stands her ground against his sad puppy eyes.

 

His hands are a touch shaky, but overall the deep purple he chooses looks good on her hands, and the job isn't too messy. As they dry, they watch the movie, comfortable quiet. Apparently Ben joins them at some point but leaves shortly after due to boredom. At least that’s what Klaus told her.

 

They’ve just started Moonstruck, after finishing the first movie, when Allison chooses a dark shining blue for Klaus’s nails. As Klaus has his hands laid out for her, she notices the dog tags hanging from his neck again, and remembers the tattoo he had gotten out of nowhere when the whole apocalypse situation was going on.

 

Not to say she hadn’t noticed these things before, of course she had. Neither the dog tags nor the tattoo design seemed to entirely fit his style, but there was never time to ask or she had been focused on other things.

 

Klaus has a pleased smile, watching as Allison neatly lays the first coat onto each finger.

 

“You know, I don’t think I ever asked about the dog tags before.” She feels Klaus’s shoulders tense, she’s taking a chance asking anything, she knows she is. “Or the tattoo actually.” She adds, decidedly not looking at his face.

 

“Oh well, got the tags from a close friend.” He replies, his tone holding a forced, light and casual tone.

 

“One of your vet buddies?” She asks, continuing painting his nails.

 

His hands are shaking, like he wants to fidget.

 

“You could say that.” He replies, and she looks up to see him looking down at his nails. His smile is weak but sincere. His eyes are watery, but he’s got such a fond expression that Allison realizes she shouldn’t have gotten into this conversation.

 

God, she needs to get better at not poking at sore wounds.

 

Klaus sniffles before Allison has finished painting the first coat. She closes the bottle and rests her hand on his forearm. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

 

Klaus waves her off and blows on his fingers so the paint dries faster. “Oh please, you’re perfectly fine.” He seems to get himself together quickly, but Allison feels like it for show.

 

Allison nods, hesitates, and wraps her arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. She appreciates that he keeps his hands fanned out in front of him to not get any paint her. He rests his head on her shoulder while they continue to sit on the floor leaning on the sofa in front of the television they had dragged into the study a couple months ago.

 

As they continue watching the movie, his commentary on Cher’s outfits taper and she feels Klaus dozing off while leaning on her, and she lets him. God knows how much sleep he actually gets, and Allison has nowhere to be, so why not? Who knows, maybe she could take a quick nap too.

 

She’s glad she asked Klaus to hangout with her; they really need to do it more often. She runs a hand through his curls and lets out another sigh. Sitting like this reminds her of Claire, and their own movie nights; _fuck_ she misses her so much. Klaus would probably get such a kick out of Claire running around. They all would, imagining Diego as a protective uncle makes her chuckle, and don’t even get her started on Five. Allison closes her eyes and settles in. She’s going to wake up with a killer back ache, but she’s not willing to wake up Klaus and move.

 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

Vanya finds them later, leaning on each other, napping in front of the endless credits scrolling down the television screen, and smiles fondly.

 

It was a good day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are so extremely appreciated, you don’t even know how much I love feedback. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
